Implantable medical devices may be used to monitor a patient condition and/or deliver therapy to the patient. In long term or chronic uses, implantable medical devices may include a rechargeable power source (e.g., one or more capacitors or batteries) that extends the operational life of the medical device to weeks, months, or even years over a non-rechargeable device.
When the energy stored in the rechargeable power source has been depleted, the patient may use an external charging device to recharge the power source. Since the rechargeable power source is implanted in the patient and the charging device is external of the patient, this charging process may be referred to as transcutaneous charging. In some examples, transcutaneous charging may be performed via inductive coupling between a primary coil in the charging device and a secondary coil in the implantable medical device.
An electrical current applied to the primary coil generates a magnetic field, and when the primary coil is aligned to the secondary coil, the magnetic field induces an electrical current in the secondary coil within the patient. A charging circuit within the implantable medical device then applies current from the secondary coil to charge the rechargeable power source within the implantable medical device. With transcutaneous transfer via inductive coils, the external charging device does not need to physically connect with the rechargeable power source for charging to occur.